


There Will Come a Day (Somewhere far away)

by Plutoascending91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Serendipity - Freeform, The Sailor moon crossover inspired by tumblr, it will have a mature rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoascending91/pseuds/Plutoascending91
Summary: Teenage Ben is in the hospital, again, he’s staying overnight without mom or dad- no surprise. Then a Rey of Sunshine appears- she gets him through the night. Years later they meet again and sparks fly. P.O.V. will change. Starts with teenage Ben, then Adult Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts).



> Clarification: Ages to begin with are 6 and 16, no underage romance, they are two kids that shared some happiness, they do not fall in love until they are adults! Adult ages 24 (Rey) 34 (Kylo). To make it absolutely clear, 16 year old Ben Solo is not in love with 6 year old Rey Kenobi. 24 year old Rey and 34 year old Ben Solo fall in love. 
> 
> TW: Mental illness, disregard of mental illness, hospitalization due to mental illness, and off screen death of unnamed characters. Mentions of attempted suicide and lack of empathy for it. 
> 
> P.O.V. is Teenage Ben- I did my best to reflect it. P.O.V. changed to Adult Ben, hopefully it's seen in the writing. A little rushed, I apologize!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Stark white walls, the smell of bleach, thin paper-like sheets. White, stark, clean, boring. You been in one hospital room, you’ve been in them all. He finished his level on the 8 bit screen of his gameboy and turned it off. He loved Castlevania but it was so hard! He finally beat that boss, but was too overworked by it. He wanted to be home, at least he could play The Bouncer on his PS2. The graphics were so cool! So life-like! He looked over to his side table and grabbed the bag full of cartigadges for his Gameboy games- He knew it was old school- but he still loved his Gameboy. Kirby, Final Fantasy Adventure, Final Fantasy Legends- ah, he’d play that! He smiled slightly until he glanced back at the table to put his bag of cartridges back down. It was the note from his parents that he read when he woke up. Dad was a cop- he got called in, and Mom had a flight to catch. Uncle Chewie moved states years ago- he had called the hospital and they spoke for hours- but he’d rather his uncle be there in person. Uncle Lando- well- he was never sure what Uncle Lando ever did or was doing. But Uncle Lando did call- even if it was cut short.

The black haired boy grumbled and crossed his arms. Uncle Luke couldn’t get here until morning to get him. No surprise, Uncle Luke was always somewhere. Africa, the mountains, Asia, the forests, camping just outside of town. The nurses were nice, which is why his stomach twisted into several knots when he snapped at them. They had come in just now to check on him, he was about to cry when they had. He didn’t want them to see him cry like a baby. He wanted his mother- which made him feel even more immature. So he snapped at them. “I’m fine, just leave me alone!”

The nurse sighed, shooting him a sad smile, she let him be and closed the door. Ben Solo took the sheets off him, swung his legs around on the bed and leaned forward to slide down the bed. He froze. The nurse hadn’t closed the door completely- he could hear every word.

“That Solo kid again?” a man’s voice.

“Yes, Doctor, the poor boy- I don’t blame him for his fits- what with dad the famous Han Solo and his mother a Senator-” the voice was soft and feminine, probably the nurse that gave him pity just a few seconds ago.

“No excuse, he needs to man up!” the male’s voice cut her off and harshly. “Why, back in my day, you had to man up by 13! He’s 16 and he’s crying! Trying to cut himself or drown in the bathtub! What a weak little brat!”

The chord struck- hard. Hard like when the string on his guitar snapped when he was adjusting last week. The tears he had brought back down resurfaced.

“Doctor!” The woman’s voice was strong- it reminded him of his mother’s almost. “There is much we don’t know about yet! My mother committed suicide! It can happen to anyone!”

He heard the man scoff, “You’re a woman and a Nurse- what do you know anyways?”

Ben heard the woman groan in frustration and said after him, “A lot more than you, that’s for sure- when do you doctors lose your humanity!” Ben wasn’t sure the doctor could hear her- the footsteps he heard had taken the doctor out of earshot of the youth slumped on his hospital bed,

The click of the nurse’s shoes echoed down the hall- he knew it was safe to cry. So he did. He pulled his knees to his chest, heels on the edge of the too white bed sheet, buried his head in and wept. He shook his head and said to himself, “I cut myself on accident! I told mom I was okay and it was an accident but she was worried!” He defended himself to the monster in his head, the doctor he just heard, and his father. “I don’t know why I am like this! I know i’m weak and broken! But just help me, please, someone! I don’t want to be this way…” he said between sobs, choked on his panting breath and tears, He felt the snot drip down his nose, the hot tears joined them down his cheeks and chin. He wiped them on the sleeve of his hospital gown- it was such an ugly green color- what would you even call this heinous pattern?

He gasped. There were cold fingers on his fists. Ben jerked his head up to see a small girl with chestnut brown curls in her face. She had three little buns that were holding on for dear life to keep their shape due to her hair being short and thin. She had hazel eyes and wore a very similar hospital gown to his. “Are you okay?” she asked him, her head tilting to one side.

“Yeah! I’m fine! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

At first he thought she would cry- her face wide in shock. Her eyes glistened slightly. She planted her feet apart and inhaled. She put both hands on her hips and shouted at him, “I did knock! You’d think with your big ears you wadda heard!”

He stared at her. His legs and arms fell back to their natural state when one sits on a bed. The tears shed once more- his face flushed. Even this kid made fun of his ears!

She gasped, “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make fun of your ears!” She rested her small hands on his knee. “I like your ears- I don’t know why I said it- I guess I was just mad- you hurt my feelings.”

He sniffed, wiping away his tears, they made eye contact. “It’s okay… I guess…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings- I’m just mad.”

She left her hands on his knees, she got on her tiptoes, then peered into his eyes. He began looking everywhere but at her. She was too bright- like the sun. “Why are you crying?”

“I…” he hesitated. How could he tell her? Would she even understand? Ben gulped and continued, “I tried to hurt myself.”

“Where are your parents.”

“Gone.” he shrugged and hoped the bitterness wasn’t present.

“They went to heaven like mine did?”

Ben met her eyes. They were filled with tears that welled over when she blinked. He went to his knees and embraced her. Sobs filled the air, she shook like a leaf in his embrace. She sniffed and firmly pushed him back. “Are you okay?” Ben asked her.

She nodded and held out her hand, “I am Rey Kenobi!”

When the wheels in his head stopped turning, he shook her hand and smiled, “I’m Ben Solo.”

She bit her lip with her hands behind her back, “My Grandpa can’t come get me until the morning- can I stay with you?”

“The nurses might not let us.”

“Can we try?”

“Sure.” He got up from his kneeling position in front of her and they both went to the guest area of the room he was in. He dug into his plain red backpack and presented her with two chocolate pudding cups and two plastic spoons. He handed it to her- opened his and dug into the sugary snack.

“Hey! How’d you get two!?” She said before she dug in as well.

“The nurse came in with my lunch tray. I dropped something for her to get for me, I hid the pudding under my pillow and told her it was missing.” he shot her a glance from the side with a sly smirk.

“That’s a dirty trick! But I am sure glad you did!” she wiped her chocolate coated mouth with her arm. They tossed their finished pudding cups into the small trash next to his bed. There were monitors- not in use since he was proven to be physically fine and just here for an overnight stay to be observed.

Rey Kenobi swung her legs about, she didn’t quite reach the floor. They spoke for hours, mostly avoid the topic of her parents. His stomach knotted, he regretted saying it. She was bandaged up and had an IV she carried around with her. He could only assume she was in a car accident. Her attention was caught by his stack of games and his discarded Gameboy. “What is it?” She asked.

He stood to retrieve it, then turned it on and handed it to her. She watched the screen. “It’s called a Gameboy- it’s pretty old- but I still love it- I’ve had it since I was probably-...” he words fell silent on his lips. Her pupils were blown wide and her mouth sputtering.

“I have never had one of these! It’s just so awesome!”

Ben’s world changed. It cracked like the nice wine glasses her accidentally broke when he was ten. He had handed her -like the holy grail or something like that- but did she not know that this was old? There’s a PS2 after all! When he found his voice again her grabbed the bag and handed it to her. “Do you want it?”

She actually cried then, “No! I couldn’t, we can’t afford nice things like this!” She tried to shove the device back in his hands. He turned it off and put it in the bag.

“Well, my parents can buy me a new one, so keep it.” he shrugged.

He ‘offt’ed when she barrelled into him with the best bear hug someone her age and size could muster. The shock wore off and he ruffled her hair a little. He sat back down on the cushioned bench in his hospital room. She stood there, she looked up at him in admiration. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his leg. “Thank you Ben.”

“Yeah- you’re welcome.”

 

They hung out into the night, she started to nod off onto his shoulder. He fell asleep soon after. He woke up to his mother shaking his shoulder. He jerked away to look for Rey- she wasn’t there. But she did take the Gameboy and his games. He smiled sleepily to himself.

“Where’s your Gameboy Kid?” his dad asked, Ben’s backpack already over one shoulder of his dad plaid jacket (what he wore off duty).

“I gave it to a little girl, her name was Rey- her parents died- I thought it would help.” Han and Leia seemed shocked. But then Leia smiled brightly and hugged Ben. She smelled of her perfume- a floral scent that Ben loved- but didn’t know the name of. Her brunette hair was tied back, she cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Han gave him a pat on the back, “Well, I think you did good kid.”

He shrugged off his dad a little, ignoring the guilt that knotted inside at Han’s slightly hurt expression. He leaned into his mother as they left the hospital- he didn’t notice the look exchanged between his parents. Ben never saw Rey again, but she stuck with him as he grew, when he felt alone- he thought of his Rey of Sunshine. Maybe- just maybe- he thought one year after his last visit to the hospital, there was a reason he never got to say, “Good-Bye”.

 

 

18 years later…….

 

 

The colors. That’s what he loved most about this place. Teal was always an incredible color and that was the main color here. It was accented with modest gold, a seafoam green, and white. These colors reminded him of his home in Washington. A short woman with large glasses greet him at the counter. “Ben Solo!” she threw her arms out as she rounded the counter. She passed the glass display of many fudge bricks and candied apples. He bent to embrace the woman.

“Aunt Maz! How’s Uncle Chewie?”

She patted his shoulders, she was a stunning woman of color. She was never ashamed of her heritage and dressed so vibrantly. “Doing what every big strong man does, he’s making chocolate and is happy as can be- how come you never stop by the house?” she shook her head, her large hoop earrings jingling as she playfully scolded him.

“Been busy.” he said with a shrug. He had been. He’d been working on three cases. One, he felt they were going to lose. On top of it, he hasn’t volunteered at the hospital in a month. And he skipped Krav class again. Which was ridiculous, he pays for that and it’s ten minutes down the road! Anyways, He cleared his throat when she tasked him. “Can I have the M&M brick per usual, and the caramel apple.”

“Flirting with your Secretary again?” Maz teased with an arched eyebrow. She grabbed the tongs and bagged his chocolates and apple.

“Please.” Ben said, his eyes rolled so far back- he wondered if they would stay there. “Hux has been all over Phasma since she got hired- besides- she’s not my type.”

“Ben…”

He knew that tone. He sighed and stared at the wall art. It was mostly from a local artist he didn’t know the name of, but he did love their work.

“Ben Solo, look at me.”

“Aunt Maz...please…” he wasn’t against begging. He bent over on the counter, glad he got to come in before opening so he wasn’t impugning on business. Besides, he liked the quite.

“Ben, I am not saying you need to settle down, but why not go on a date or two- you seem so lonely.”

He nodded, handing her the exact change. “I’ll think on it, Auntie.”

“You say that every week.” she waved him off. She rounded the counter once more and directed him out the front glass doors, “it’s time to open, get out of here!” she playfully shoved him into the sidewalk.

He turned on his heels, with one last wave, he ambled towards his work. That when he heard it.  
“Thief!” it was a woman’s voice. There was grunting. He whipped around, his black hair getting into his eyes. That's when he saw her. She was illuminated by the sunlight. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a sloppy bun, she wore mostly white and tan. She had this determined look in her hazel eyes, she was sprinting full speed ahead- the look of a predator. It finally donned on Ben that some man was running with a purse that definitely didn’t look like his. Ben close lined him.

The guy fell with a grunt. Ben snatched the purse from his grasp. He caught up with her, the guy- he took off. Ben grumbled but he was more concerned about the woman in front of him. She caught her breath and shot him a winning smile. “Thank you!” she had a posh like accent.

“No problem, My Lady.”

She giggled- then her eyes widen and she rummaged through the purse with a panicked expression. She produced from it a grey Gameboy. Damn- talk about a trip, Ben hadn’t seen one of those in years! “Thank you! Oh Thank God!”

“All that fuss for a Gameboy?” Ben said, his eyebrows up with amusement.

She blushed, “Well, no, this seems silly but- this Gameboy means the world to me.” She started to ramble but his eyes narrowed in on the black sharpie. It had S. O. B. on the back. He knew that handwriting from anywhere. His eyes darted from her face to the device clutched to her. His heart beat faster, his brain went about a thousand miles a minute. The hurly burly around him went silent. His vision tunneled to her. She was smiling and chatting away- sunny- sun- like a ray- a ray of sunshine.

 

“Rey….”


	2. Love Will Still Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks Ben out on a date and he says YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am overwhelmed and so so honored by how many of you enjoyed this! Thank you! Just- Thank you!!! Here is part 2! I am aiming to keep this at 4 parts! 
> 
> BTW I know NOTHING about being a Lawyer or Law for that matter. I know nothing about being a cop either. So I am sorry for anyone out there who knows any of that stuff! I am doing my best!
> 
> I don’t think there is a Trigger Warning for this chapter outside of the mentions of Assaults, robbery, and a domestic dispute. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is Chapter one's mood board! But the very lovely Sunshinexxmoonlight.tumblr.com made this!

Made by the lovely sunshinexxmoonlight.tumblr.com for the first chapter!!!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Chapter 2 : Love will still go on

 

“Rey, we can’t keep doing this.” Rose said from the back of the silver Jeep Cherokee. 

They were all wore masks over their eyes. Rey would admit, the masquerade masks were a bit strange as well as their “costumes” as Finn aptly put their attire. Each one of them had a wig secured on their heads- not practical, but it’s been working so far. Poe wore fire truck red hair, red slacks and a black shirt- long sleeves to hide his tattoos. Rose was beautiful in a bob cut blue wig, white pirate blouse she found and blue leggings. Finn had a long orange wig, an orange shirt with white hearts and black pants. Rey had all black with a green vest and a pink wig that she styled in pigtails to keep from her face. 

Finn looked back to Rose from shotgun, “I know, it’s a miracle we haven’t been caught yet!” he whipped his head around to Rey. Rey shrunk down in the driver’s seat.

Poe, who was next to Rose in the back seat, shrugged, “Finn, Babe, relax.” 

Rey made eye contact with Finn, “You agreed to this, remember! We are all tired of these monsters getting away with it!” She slammed a fist on the steering wheel. They were parked in an alleyway, close enough to a main street to get out, but far enough in that they weren’t noticed easily. She eyed a man walking in front of the alley, he wore business casual attire and seemed to be arguing with someone on his cell phone. “We formed the Resistance for a reason.”

“I know, but we were also drunk!” Finn pressed. “We’re talking about our badges, our careers and our jobs!” he began to gesture wildly, he made a flushing toilet noise, “Down the drain they go, Rey!” She felt his frustration and fear- thick like a wool blanket. It was going to suffocate the car.

Rey felt her headache creeping up from  the back of her neck and on her temples. She unclenched her jaw, remembering that wouldn’t help anything but her lockjaw. Rey placed her forehead on the steering wheel. “We’ve stopped three robberies, a few assaults, a domestic dispute and a bar fight!”

“We do that during the day too! We’re cops!” Finn said with exasperation thick in his tone. 

There was silence in the car, outside of the different dispatcher voices on the Police Radio Scanner they had on the dash. Her gut twisted. She lifted her head to see Poe, his face was stoic- a stark contrast to it’s usual cheerful demeanor. Rose worried her lip, she looked out her driver’s side back seat window- there almost looked to be tears in her eyes. Rey swallowed a bitter pill and her pride. She rubbed her forehead- it was oily from sweat. She felt Finn’s stare burn into her head and heard his heavy sigh as he too, looked out his passenger side window. “Okay, the Resistance is over then.” 

There was relief the cut through the wool blanket thick tension in the car. “Let’s go return this car to Jessica at the station.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days Later…..

“Thief!” She shouted. 

Rey began to sprint. It was her goddamn day off an some piece of trash decided steal her purse! Also, how embarrassing! She a fucking cop! The sun peaked up over the horizon and began to illuminate more clearly than the street lamps. She had been on her way to her favorite chocolate and coffee place- the one Maz and Chewie owned. She rounded the corner sharply, nearly tumbling on her feet. That's when she saw him. A large man left the very shop she was headed to before the thief yanked it and ran. He close lined the thief!

She skidded to a halt in front of the mysterious stranger. She was out of breath- but not from running. This man had milk chocolate eyes, angled and pale features. His lips were pouty and chapped. His black hair caught some sunlight. Looked like some sort of goddamn Disney Prince.

“Thank you!” 

“No problem, My Lady.” her stomach flipped. Did he have to speak like one too!?

She giggled- then her eyes widen and she rummaged through the purse with a panicked expression. “Thank you! Oh Thank God!”

“All that fuss for a Gameboy?” the man with the sinfully deep and soft voice said, his eyebrows up with amusement. 

 

She blushed, “Well, no, this seems silly but- this Gameboy means the world to me.” she started to explain. She hugged the Gameboy to her, memories of the teenager who kept her company when her parents died 18 years ago. Didn’t he have black hair and brown eyes too? “You see, when I was six, this nice boy gave it to me, and I never got to thank him, and I thought that if I ever ran into him again, I would have this to help him remember-...”

“Rey….” 

Her blood went cold. The sun rose higher like a light bulb over her head. “Ben? Ben Solo?” She wanted to scream. She blinked so many times- just in case he wasn’t actually there. He seemed just as shook as she. She couldn’t form words- neither could he so they hugged. 

“Rey Kenobi!” He said, “I thought I would never see you again!”

“Ditto!” She hugged him tightly- he went to release her but she clung for dear life. She inhaled his old Spice Wolfthorn scent and wanted to sigh. He gave her the ‘it’s time to let go’ pat. She giggled and pushed hair from her face as she released him. She thought to herself in a panic.  _ I had such a huge crush on him- but he’ll probably always see me as that scrawny kid- he’ must be what like 35? Ish? I’m 24, that isn't creepy is it?  _

 

“Did you want to get some coffee?” Rey asked as she gestured to her right, Maz’s Castle. 

“No.”

Her heart sunk past her stomach and into the ground. 

He shook his head and held out a hand to her, “I didn’t mean for that to come out like that, I am actually on my way to work. but …” he dug out his black wallet from his dress pants and pulled out a card. “Do you have a pen?”

“Yeah!” she dug through her purse with delighted vigor. The butterflies sang and danced rambunctiously in her gut. She handed him a black gel pen. He clicked it open and scribbled something. He handed her his card- on the glossy finished back was a cellphone number.  _ Play it cool Rey, keep your cool, Rey.  _

He smiled at her, he scratched the back of his neck, “Call me, I would love to have coffee, or dinner. We have 18 years to catch up on.” He turned on his heels and left with a soft goodbye. She stood there- probably for several minutes after his imagine disappeared. Card in hand and her hand in the air. When she came back from the moon, cloud 9, and wherever else her brain had been, she jumped up and cheered. She practically skipped into Maz’s castle. 

Maz, with an ever knowing smirk on her face, greeted her, “Rey, Good Morning, my aren’t we happy today?” 

“Did you see him Maz?”

“I did.” she answered, Rey decided to ignore the mischievous glint in her dark eyes. “He certainly is a tall glass of water?” 

“I got his number!” Rey giggled and produced his card to her with a flourish. Maz chuckled, “He’s a lawyer, too.”

Rey’s mouth dropped, “What kind of Lawyer?” He better not be one of those scumbag corprat-

“Public interest. He focuses mostly on Health and Disability rights, but he does environmental as well.” Maz’s words came out too smoothly- did she know him?

Rey was relieved nonetheless. “Do you know Ben?”

“He’s my second favorite customer and my “nephew” of sorts.” Maz explained as she fiddled about getting Rey’s usual order of a flat white blonde- iced. Maz reached into the rows of caramel apples, the one row in particular made a rainbow- it wasn’t June but she kept it up all year around. Rey liked the only yellow M&M- on top of supporting her best friend. 

She paid with her debit card and leaned on the counter, “So, since he is your nephew, where should we go to dinner?”

“Oh, he LOVES sushi.” Maz answered, she leaned in to be eye level with Rey. “Chewie and I took him for his 18th birthday and he loved it ever since.”

Rey scanned to see if anyone else had come into the store, then bit her lip before she said, “It’s not weird- for me to try to date him, right?”

Maz arched an eyebrow, “Why would it be?”

“He’s ten years older than me.”

“He’s 34, yes, but his parents are 10 years apart as well.” Maz shrugged, “The way I see it, you are a consenting adult- you’re 24 years old.” she gestured while she spoke, “Now, had you been 14 and he was 24, I would be calling the police.” 

“I don’t know why I am worried, he probably doesn’t want to date me. I’m shocked he’s not married with kids, to be honest.” Rey looked out the large glass windows in Maz’s shop. More cars and people had been filling the sidewalks and roads as she sipped her coffee. A couple came into the shop and Rey took that as he cue to leave. Maz and she hugged and she went back to her apartment smiling more than she should be. 

Later that Day

 

Rey paced her bedroom. She would stop from time to time, sure she would wear a path in her cheap beige carpet. Her landlord, Unkar Plutt was such a cheap ass! And for the amount she paid in rent, you’d think he’d have at least tried to buy halfway decent carpet! She glanced out the window, it was 7 in the evening. He would surely be home, most Lawyers work 8 to 5. She threw herself backwards on her duvet. It was floral, yellows, whites and tans. She groaned at herself and picked up her android and dialed him.

He had a ringback tune? She suppressed a giggle. That giggle went to the void the minute she heard his sinful voice, “Hello, this is Solo.”

“Ben?” she said in a more breathless tone than she meant. She shut her eyes and mentally berated herself again. 

“Rey, I’m so glad you called.” 

Her heart did flutters and flips. “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight, sushi?” she blurted out. Her eyes went wide, her cheeks went red, her mouth agape, and she slapped herself on the head. 

There was a pause. She knew for sure she fucked up. Royally. 

“Yes, I- I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting so soon- I thought it would be coffee next week.” He finally answered. “Where would you like to go?”

“Your favorite Sushi place, text me the address!” Rey schooled herself to sound cool, calm and collect. But inside- her insides were doing the jitterbug. She paced her room faster. She already had her mirror doors to her closet open. She was picking out her outfit as they finished exchanging pleasantries. When he hung up, she threw her phone on her neatly made bed and dug through her closet. She pulled out three pairs of shoes, four dresses, two pants, and three nice blouses. She heard her text tone go off- she assumed it was Ben, she hurried to answer it, only to find out it was Rose.

 

Rose: Hey! Did you ask him???

 

Rey: Yeah! He said yes, we’re going to his favorite Sushi place!

 

Rose: Okay, Text me your outfits, but I am already going to say no to anything too sexy or too fancy, you gotta tease him! Don’t show your hand the first date. ;)

Rey: :) You’re right!

 

Dark wash skinny jeans and yellow v-neck top with slightly puffy sleeves was out- too casual. Dark wash bootcut jeans with white blouse and black vest made her “look like a discount pirate”. The floor length blue green halter dress was too fancy. Her red dress with the high slit was too sexy. Her short sleeves “little black dress” was too plain, (that was Rey’s favorite choice), but Rose and she agreed on the last dress. A fitted bright green dress that went past her knees but flashed shoulder and arm generously and completed with a silver open toed heels. 

Between all this, she had been answering Ben. He seemed very formal over text message. It made the dancing bugs in her gut slow a little. He might have not thought this was a date but a catch up with an old friend. Perhaps that’s why he was so taken back by her suggestion of tonight. She grabbed her phone with excessive force and texted Rose.

 

Rey: What if he doesn’t think this is a date?   
  


Rose: Why wouldn’t he?”

 

Rey: Well…. We were kids when we met- maybe he thinks this is just old friends catching up.

 

Rose: You know, you could always communicate that to him. FFS Rey, this isn’t High School, adults talk to each other.

 

Rey: I know, but- what if he doesn’t want it to be a date and it’s weird?

 

Rose: Then, you have grace and dignity and have a good time catching up with an old friend. Call me, we can talk about it and eat all the cheesecake you want. 

 

Rey: Promise? 

Rose: oh Hell yeah!

 

Rey glanced at her phone’s time and cursed, she needed to be in the car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Sushi restaurant was small, tucked into a strip mall, she would have never known about Yuki’s Sushi unless Ben had told her. When she entered, she was greeted by a sweet older lady hostess. She mentioned she had a reservation under Kenobi and was lead to a small table in the far back corner of the dining room. There was plenty of glass everywhere for you to watch the sushi being prepared. Their native language was tossed around in the air, there was two t.v.s that played music videos from what Rey would hazard a guess was from J-pop and J-rock songs. 

Ben glanced up from the menu and flashed her a warm smile. He stood and he seemed like he was going in for a hug, she started to respond in kind but he moved in front of her and pulled out the chair from across him and gestured for her to have a seat. She thanked him softly, the blush grew on her cheeks. He took his seat back. “Rey, you look beautiful tonight, if I may say.”

“Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.”

He seemed to hide his bashfulness in a cough, “Let me know what you’d like, I will cover tonight.” 

She opened to argue, but she remembered what Finn told her once, ‘Hey, let someone treat you once in awhile, you deserve it.’ and she thanked him again. While he was busy with the menu, she took him in. His black hair was fluffed and he brushed it off his forehead sometimes. He was wearing semi- rimless glasses, they slid down his large nose a little, and she bit her lip when he would push them up. She didn’t want to admit that it was sexy for reasons she didn’t know. He wore a gray blazer, blue button up shirt, his pants matched and she had caught his black dress shoes. She knew it had been a different outfit from this morning. 

She pried her eyes away from him and actually started looking at the sushi. When the waitress came back, Rey ordered water like Ben and they ordered their rolls. They handed the waitress the menus and thanked her. Ben gulped and spoke up, “So, um, how have you been? For the past, what is it, 18 years?” he seemed to grimace after he asked that.

“Well, where would you like me to begin?” Rey started, “A lot happened.” 

“I guess, where did you go to High School? College, what do you do now? How is your grandfather?”

“I went to Niima High School, Naboo university - dropped out and joined the Police Academy.” 

“So, you’re a cop?”

“Yeah, what about you?” she lied.

“I am actually a Public Interests Lawyer. I mostly work to insure people with mental health disabilities are not taken advantage of or their doctors don’t mistreat them. We have such a problem helping people.” 

They spoke back and forth, both of them leaning forward subconsciously. Rey had laughed harder than she remembered in so long. He was laughing too and she adore it, he had such a dorky and deep laugh. The waitress made sure they had their food, water, they order green tea ice cream. They exchanged stories and stories. Rey realized they had spent almost four hours there. Ben tipped the waitress generously and escorted her into the crisp night air to her Honda Civic. 

“Would you like to do this again?” Ben didn’t look her in the eye when he asked.

“I would love too.” 

“Let’s go some place you like this time.”

“Can we go to Little Tony’s that 1950’s themed place?”

He finally looked at her, “Yes, we can, tomorrow?”

“I can’t tomorrow, I work.”

He seemed deflated, “Oh, when?” he began to look passed her car. 

The moonlight caught in his hair, it looked like ripples on a moonlit lake. His hands were shoved into his pockets. She gave him a peck on the cheek, “Wednesday, I get off duty at 6, i’ll meet you there at 7:30!” she got in her car as super speed. He bashfully waved to her as she drove off. She would have to call Rose the minute she got home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend sunshinexxmoonlight, hope you enjoy!


End file.
